No quiero que te vayas
by Maaria Smith
Summary: Mi vida gira en torno a ti. Por favor, note vayas de mi lado. Continuacion de Visitas Inesperadas.
1. La noticia

**No quiero que te vayas.**

**Hola! Espero que me recordeis. Esta es la continuación de Visitas Inesperadas. Transcurre durante el mundial. Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Nelly:**

Todo el mundo sabe que despertarse junto a la persona que

se ama, es una de las mejores cosas de la vida. Pero tambien saben todos que despertarse siempre solo, puede ser una tortura constante. Yo nunca he experimentado esa tortura y espero no hacerlo.

Ha pasado ya 1 año y medio desde que vino mi hermano a la Tierra. Tambien desde que vencimos a la Alius y me uní al Raimon. Y lo más importante. Ha pasado 1 año y medio desde que me convertí en la novia de Axel Blaze.

Axel es el novio perfecto. El mejor con el qu yo podria soñar. Era y es, muy cariñoso y romantico con migo. Eramos la pareja perfecta o al menos eso nos decian.

Un dia todos estabamos en la rivera sentados en en el césped tomando el sol, muy relajados. Yo estaba tumbada entre las piernas de Axel con mi cabeza apoyada en su estomago y mientras el me tocaba el pelo con delicadeza. Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuche el sonido de un movil. Era el de Axel. Lo cogio y al poco rato colgó.

-Quien es?-le pregunté.

-Mi padre que quiere verme. Nos vemos luego.-me beso y se fue.

Me resultaba raro que su padre lo llamara tan inexperadamente, pero en fin. Me alegraba por Axel, de que su padre le volviese a mostrar antención.

**Axel:**

Dejé a Nelly y a mis amigos en la rivera.

Habia recibido un llamada que no me esperaba recibir. Era mi padre, diciendome que queria decirme algo importante.

Cogí un taxi y llegué rápidamente a mi casa. Cuando entre no habia nadie por la casa, pero supuse que mi padre estaría en su despacho.

Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué llame a la puerta.

-Pasa.-oi decir desde dentro de la habitación.

-Hola papa.-le dije entrando y cerrando la puerta trás de mi.-De que querias hablarme?

-No tan rápido, hijo. Tanta prisa tienes?-me pregunto.

-Si. Estaba con mis amigos. Y además ahora tengo entrenamiento.-mi padre puso mala cara al oir mi respuesta. Pero no le di importancia.

-Y...entre esos amigos, estaba esa novieta tuya...la hija de Raimon...

-Nelly. Se llama Nelly. Y si, si estaba.-a mi padre no le caia nada bien la familia Raimon, pero eso nunca me impidio estar con Nelly.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta nada esa chica. Ni ella ni su padre. No se, los veo muy extraños y creidos.-''extraños dice! No. si te parece ahora ser dises es muy comun!''pense. A mi me daba igual lo que fuese. Yo la queria, por encima de todo.

-Papa...dejate de rollos. Que querias decirme.

-Bueno si quieres que te lo diga ya...

-Si! Por favor. Que quieres decirme.-insistí.

-Axel, dentro de 4 dias te vas a ir a Alemania a estudiar.-me quede en blanco.

-Espera...Que? Como que me voy a ir a Alemania?

-Si. Dentro de 4 dias sale el avion.

-Pero, porque? Yo no quiero ir y no pienso ir.-le dije negandome.

-Porque estoy hartode que solo pienses en el fútbol y en esa estupida chica.-dijo.

-No te vuelvas a meter con Nelly!-le grite ya muy cabreado.

-Eh! A mi no me hables asi. No te permito que me reproches. Vas a ir a Alemania quieras o no!-estaba a punto de estallar. No se si en lagrimas o en insultos hacia el mamón de mi padre. Pero lo mejor que podia hacer era obedecer y salir de alli.

-Muy bien padre. Si no deseas nada mas de tu titere. Porque al fin y al cabo no soy mas que tu maldito titere... Me voy.-dije saliendo de mi casa.

Salí corriendo de allí y no pare hasta que el cansancio no me dejo seguir. Llegue al rio. Me acerque a la orilla y ya no lo soporte más. Me tire de rodillas en el humedo césped y note como por mis mejillas rodaban unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-No! No llores Axel. No seas estupido.-me dije a mi mismo.-Si lo haces, desmuestras que el a ganado.

Decidi irme al entrenamiento y dejar de pensar en mi padre. Pero durante el camino no podia dejar de pensar en como iba a decirselo a los demas. Y sobretodo, no podia dejar de pensar en como decirselo a Nelly y en como se lo iba a tomar.

**Nelly:**

Hacia bastante rato que Axel se habia ido ha hablar con su padre.

Estabamos entrenado cuando, por fin, llego mi chico. Me acerque a el para preguntarle como le habia ido. Me quede un poco rallada, porque cuando le mire a la cara lo note muy deprimido y triste.

-Hola Axel. Que tal te ha ido con tu padre? Que te ha dicho?-le pregunte curiosa.

-Eh...bien, bien. Mm...me ha dihco... hemos hablado sobre el ultimo examen que he hecho. Me salio un poco mal y queria decirme que tenia que estudiar mas.-me dijo.

-Bueno. Nos vamos a entrenar?-le pregunte cogiendole la mano.

-Claro.

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Que malote el padre de Axel verda?**

**ajaj**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Chao (LL)**


	2. Nuestra ultima noche

**Capitulo 2.**

**Axel:**

Habian pasado 2 dias desde que mi padre me habia dicho que tendria que irme a Alemania y todavia no se la habia dicho a nadie, excepto a Mark y Jude.

**Flash Back.**

-Chicos tengo que deciros algo importante.-les dije mientras caminabamos por la calle.

-Claro, cuentanos.-dijo Mark.

-Dentro de 4 dias me voy a Alemania a estudiar.-dijo apenado.

-Como! Estas de coña no?-dijo Jude.

-Tu me ves a mi cara de estar de coña, Jude?-dije.

-Pero tio no te puedes ir.

-No me queda otra. Olle, no se lo digais a nadie y menos a Nelly.

-Pero ella tiene derecho a saberlo, eres su novio.-dijo Mark.

-Bueno! Ya me encargare yo de decirselo. Prometedme que no se lo direis a nadie.-les dije.

-Claro. Te lo juramos.-dijero a la vez mis dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias.

**Final Flash Back.**

Mañana por la tarde cogeria ese avión hacia mi destruccion interna y todavia no se lo habia decho a Nelly.

¡Ah! Que asco de vida y de todo. Comoiba a decirselo. No queria hacerle daño. Ella era, quitando a mi hermanita Julia, lo unico verdadera mente bueno que tenia en esta vida.

Estaba en clase pensando en todo esto, cuando, por fin, sono la sirena. Recogí mis cosas y me quede sentado por un momento. De repente note como unas pequeñas y suaves manos me tapaban los ojos.

-Quien soy?

-La chica mas preciosa del mundo-dije cogiendo sus manos para poder mirarla. Se inclino lo bastante como para besarme.

-Nos vamos a entrenar? Que la semana que viene tenemos la semifinal del mundial.-eso era otra. El mundia. Iba a dejarlos tirados para la semifinal.

-Olle y porque no pasamos de todo y nos vamos tu y yo por ahi solos?

-Mm...los dos solos...suena tentador De acuerdo!-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, vamonos.-nos cogimos de la mano y salimos del instituto al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos.

Dimos un paseo por un parque cercano. Nos tomamos un refresco y nos fuimos a la rivera a tumbarnos en el césped.

Cuando estabamos tumbados, Nelly me dijo:

-Axel, te pasa algo? Te noto raro.

-No, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado.-le menti clara mente.

-Seguro?

-Si, tranquila estoy bien. Mientras este contigo seguro que estare siempre bien.-le dije dandole un beso.

De repente note como una goto de agua me golpeaba la cara. Y al cabo de un minuto empezó a llover con fuerza.

Salimos corrieno hasta la casa de Nelly, ya que era le que estaba mas cerca.

-Quieres pasar?-me pregunto cuando estabamos en la puerta.

-No se, no quiero molestar a tu padre.-le dije

-No! Si no hay nadie. Estoy yo solo. Todos estan en... bueno, en mi otra casa. Llamemoslo así.-sabia a que se referia. A su verdadero hogar. De donde ella procedia.-Anda quedate y me haces compañia. Además, esta dilubiando y ya nos hemos mojado bastante. No quiero que te resfries. Por fa, quedate.-me dijo haciedo un pequeño puchero.

-Vale, esta bien me quedo.-dije pasando dentro.

-Sera mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa. Te voy a dejar algo de Byron. Espera aqui, si quieres.-dijo subiedo por las escaleras.

Entre en el gran salón. Y me sente en el sofa con cuidado para no mojarlo mucho.

Observé que en las estanterias habia un gran número de libros y de discos de música.

Tambien habia varias fotos de Nelly con sus padres y su hermano. Me fije en especial en una foto. Aparecia Nelly con una larg trenza pelirroja que le caia por el hombro, con una minifalda negra, una camisa blanca y unos altos tacones. Y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas. Esa foto se la hize yo el dia de su cumpleaños y esa misma foto la tenia yo puesta en mi pared con una gran ''Te Quiero'' en la esquina. Adoraba como salia en esa imagen.

-Creo que esto te ira bien.-oi de repente haciendo que me sobreltara un poco.

Ella ya se habia cambiado. Llevaba un cortito camison color verde oscuro, acompañado de una fina bata del mismo color.

Creo que se lo compro en Woman's Secret, pero eso no viene al caso.

Yo me sonroje un poco al verla así.

-Pasa algo?-me pregunto.

-N-no pasa nada. Solo que estas muy guapa con ese camison.

-Gracias...Eh! Te he traido un chandal de Byron. Es lo mas comodo que te he podido encontrar.-dijo dandome la ropa. Cogió la toalla que llevaba en las manos y se seco un poco ese pelo pelirrojo que tanto me gustaba.- Quieres cenar algo? Voy a preparar alguna cosa mientras te vistes.

Al cabo de unos minutos llevaba puesto un chandal de mi cuñado y estaba en la cocina con Nelly.

**Nelly:**

Estaba de pie junto a la encimera esperando que se acabase el tiempo del microondas para sacar la salsa que tenia ahi metida, cuando note como unas fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

-Hola preciosa.-me dijo Axel al oido.-Que me estas preparando?

-Pasta. Olle, no soy nada buena en la cocina, asi que si te envenenas, que no se diga que no te he avisado.

-En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.-me gire dentro de sus brazos y entrelacé los mios al rededor de su cuello.-Aunque si que tengo hambre, pero de otra cosa.-dicho esto me besó.

-Mmm...Bueno, pues creo que ese hambre si que puedo saciarlo.-le dije casi en un ronroneo. Le bese de nuevo y ahora mas apasionadamente.-Vamos a mi habitación.-le agarré de la mano y casi lo arrastré hacia mi cuarto.

**Axel:**

Llegamos a su cuarto y en cuanto entramos nos echamos en la cama.

Ambos sabiamos como acabaria esto. Y habias hecho el amor muchas vences antes. Pero yo pensaba darle a Nelly la mejor de nuestras noches, en compensación de lo que ocurriría mañana y para que se quedase con un buen ''recuerdo'' de mi.

Y así nos tiramos casi toda la nochr, entregandonos el uno al otro, sin yo, pensar en mi partida de mañana.

**Continuara...**


	3. Despedida

**Capitulo 3.**

**Axel:**

Entre sueños escuché el sonido de lo que parecia ser un despertador. Lo vi en la mesita de noche y lo apagué lo más rápido posible. Me quedé tumbado en la cama mirando hacia en techo un par de minutos. Pero no pude evitar girar la cabeza para poder observar a esa diosa(nunca mejor dicho) que dormía a mi lado. Estaba guapisima, toda despeinada, con las sábanas tapando su fino cuerpo desnudo.

Me quedé mirándola un rato, cuando ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. En cuanto los abrió, me sonrió y nos abrazamos.

-Buenos dias.-le dije.

-Buenos dias.-repitió ella.-Que tal has dormido?

-Genial. Y tu?

-Mmm, he tenido un viajecito por el mundo de los sueños batante bueno.-me respondio. La palabra ''viajecito'' me recordó lo que ocurriría esta tarde. Puse mala cra e incluso noté como me ponia blanco.

-Te pasa algo?-me preguntó.

-Eh? No nada, solo que,..tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Vale. Pero mejor hablamos luego. Porque vamos a llegar tarde a clase.-me dijo levantándose de la cama, no sin antas darme un beso.

La vi entrar en el cuarto de baño con su uniforme en la mano.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, no pude evitar hacer ese movimiento típico de preocupación y estrés. Me senté en el filo de la cama, agaché la cabeza y me tapé la cara con ambas manos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-me dije a mi mismo.

De repente escuché la melodia de mi movil.

-Si?

-Axel, dónde estas?-si, era mi padre.

-En casa de Nelly.-le dije.

-Cómo? Y has dormido alli?

-No. He dormido en casa de Jude.-mentí claramente. No me apetecia complicar más las cosas.

-Ah bueno. Olle cuando salas de clase, ven directo a casa que tienes que hacer las maletas y el avión sale a las 6:30.-me informó.

-Antes de ir a casa me despediré de mis amigos. Pero tranquilo. No llegaré muy tarde.-le dije.

-Esta bien. Adios.-me dijo.

-Adios.-le colgué.

Solté el móvil en la mesita de noche y me vestí.

Minutos mas tarde...

**Nelly:**

Axel y yo ya habíamos llegado al instituto como casi todo el mundo.

-Voy a buscar a las chicas. Ahora te veo.-le dije a Axel.

-Vale. Hasta ahora.-me besó y me alejé de él en busca de mis amigas.

**Axel:**

Entré en clase y me fui con Mark y Jude.

-Hola.-dije secamente.

-Hola Axel.-me respondieron ellos.

-Cómo lo llevas?-me pregunto Mark.

-Regular.

-A que hora sale el avión?-preguntó Jude.

-A las 6:30. Antes de irme de despediré de los demás en el entrenamiento.

-Y se lo has dicho a Nelly?-preguntó Jude.

-No. Se lo iba a decir junto con los demás.

-Tío! Todavía no me creo que te tengas que ir a Alemania.-exclamó Mark.

-Lo se.-miré a mis amigos. Pero ellos no me miraban a mí. Miraban detrás mía.

-T...te vas a ir a Alemania?-todo mi mundo se vino a abajo, cuando vi a Nelly ahí paralizada mirándome.

-Ne...Nelly, yo...

-Respóndeme!

-Si. Me voy a ir a estudiar medicina.-le dije.

-Y cuando te vas?-me pregunto.

-Es-esta tarde.-respondí con tono cobarde.

-Qué! Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? Cuando ya estuvieses allí!-gritó. Todos los presentes en la clase nos miraban.-Eso es lo que confías en mi?

-Nelly por favor, deja que te explique.-le cogí la mano, pero ella se apartó.

-Déjame! No quiero que me expliques nada.-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-NELLY! Espera!-grite saliendo tras ella. Pero Jude me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo.

-Déjala. Necesita estar un rato sola.-me aconsejó mi amigo de las ratas.

**Nelly:**

-NELLY! Espera!-fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo.

Correr, era lo único que necesitaba hacer, correr y no parar hasta que echara el higado por la boca(es una forma de hablar).No me fijé en nada de mi alrededor. Solo veia formas difuminadas. Y solo escuchaba a a gente murmurar y de vez en cuando el sonido de un trueno que avecinaba una nueva tormenta.

Llegué rápidamente al parque junto a la torre. Me paré unos segundos. Miré un momento a mi alrededor mientras intentaba relajar mi jadeante respiración. Se había puesto a llover y yo no me había dado cuenta. Quería estar solo en un lugar apartado. Visualicé la torre Inazuma, chasqueé los dedos y en un par de segundos aparecí allí.

Observé el paisaje todo grisáceo, con pequeños trozos de cielo cayendo sobre la ciudad. Me acerque a la barandilla, lo suficiente para poder apoyarme.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Me deslicé lentamente hasta el suelo y empecé a llorar desconsolada mente. No me podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Axel se iba a ir a Alemania y me iba a dejar sola.

Estuve varias horas llorando allí arriba, hasta que paró de llover, que fue cuando decidí irme a casa.

Cuando llegué, fui directamente a mi habitación sin decir nada a nadie, me metí en la cama e intenté olvidarme de todo durmiendo.

**Axel:**

Eran las 3 de la tarde y tocaba entrenamiento. Le conté a todos lo de mi viaje. Y me disculpé por dejarlos tirados. Muchos de mis amigos soltaron una que otra lagrimilla. Al cabo de un rato de despedidas y lagrimas, me fui a casa a prepararlo todo.

Cuando llegué a casa, me puse a hacer las maletas. Mientras le hacia, me comía la cabeza yo solo. Me había dolido mucho despedirme de mis amigos. Pero lo que de verdad me habia destrozado y me seguia destrozando era no haberme podido despedir en condiciones de Nelly y tambien haberla hecho llorar, por no haberle contado la verdad.

**Nelly:**

Entre sueños escuché la melodia de movil. Lo cogí perezosa y lenta mente.

-Si?

-Nelly. Soy Jude. Donde estas?

-Jude? Yo estoy en mi casa. Por que?-le pregunté.

-Has hablado con Axel?-me preguntó sin venir a cuento.

-No. Y ni quiero.-dije entristecida.

-Nelly, tienes que hablar con él. Nunca quiso hacerte daño.-me confesó.

-Pero tenia que habérmelo dicho antes!

-Lo se. Pero Nelly, no quería que sufrieras por él. Axel te quiere, más de lo que tu te creed. Cree me.-eso me hizo reflexionar.-Nelly, por favor, habla con el.

-Bueno vale. A qué hora sale el avión?

-Pues sale a las…..Oh no….-escuché decir a Jude

-Qué ocurre Jude? Oh no que?-me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Nelly, lo siento.

-Pero me puedes decir que pasa?-estaba atacada.

-El avión de Axel sale dentro de 5 minutos.-me dijo me mejor amigo.

-Qué? Dentro de 5 minutos!-me quedé pensando un momento.-Creo que me da tiempo. Gracias por avisarme Jude!-dicho esto le colgué.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse a vestirme lo más rápido posible. Cuando terminé, ya tenia claro lo que debía hacer. Era un buen momento para usar mis poderes. Visualicé el aeropuerto y en cuanto o tuve chasqueé los dedos y aparecí, extrañamente, en el servicio de mujeres.

Salí pitando de allí. Miré mi reloj y solo quedaban 2 minutos. En ese momento me arrepentí profundamente de no haber dejado a Axel explicarme lo del viaje.

Mientras iba corriendo, intentaba no chocarme mucho con la gente, sin éxito.

-_Última llamada para el vuelo 2385 destino Alemania.-_escuche decir.

Busqué desesperada la puerta de embarqué del vuelo de Axel, pero me estaba costando mucho dar con ella.

Al fin logré encontrarla, pero…. Ya era demasiado tarde. El avión ya había despegado.

En ese momento, mi mundo y todo lo que había dentro de él, se había desplomada encima de mí.

Axel….mi Axel….el dueño de mi corazón….se había ido.

**Continuara…**

**Que tal?**

**Pobrecita Nelly verdad?**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Dejadme Reviews.**

**Besoos! (LL).**


	4. El albúm de fotos

**Capitulo 4.**

**Axel:**

Y todo estaba hecho. Me habia subido a ese estupido avión. No sé si quiera como me habia podido dejar engatusar de esa forma. Realmente no me estaba comoportando como lo hacia yo normalmente, estaba siendo sumiso y obediente, cunado yo en realidad era todo lo contrario. En fin...

Yo en ese momento no deberia estar subido en un avion, viendo a una azafata hacer polladas y gesticulaciones absurdas con las manos, deberia de estar entrenando con mis compañeros y preparandome para la semifinal del mundial. Pero, no. Estaba rumbo a Alemania. Por lo que mi padre me dijo, estaria viviendo con mis tios. Bueno aunque la idea no me emocionaba mucho, por lo menos veria a mis primos y no me sentiria tan...solo...¿Solo?...esa era la palabra que realmente buscaba. La palabra que identificaba con exactitud como me encontraba en ese momento. No se muy bien porque, pero creo que la vida nunca a terminado de ser justa con migo. Mi vida siempre a sido una sesion continua de decepciones y fracasos. Con las únicas cosas que siempre me he sentido complementado y feliz, son el fútbol y Nelly. Cuando la conocí, entendí realmente lo que significaba ser feliz.

Pero ahora ese sentimiento me lo habian arrebatado.

Después de una buen rato pensando en mi asquerosa existencia, escuche el sonido de mi movil.

-Si?

-Axel, soy Jude.

-Hola que tal tio?-le pregunté.

-Bien. Oye, has cojido ya el avion?-me preguntó.

-Si.-respondi secamente.-Por qué?

-No has hablado con nadie antes de subir?-me pregunto con un tono algo alterado.

-No, pero porque me lo preguntas, con quien derberia haber hablado?

-Eh….es que….Axel, Nelly ha ido a aeropuerto para hablar con tigo.-me dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Qué?-grite lavantadome de mi asiento.

-Perdone joven, le pido que se siente y que por favor apague el teléfono. Son las normas del avión.-me dijo una azafata, creo que era la misma que la que hacia la gesticulaciones absurdas cuando despegamos.

-Espere un momento, por favor.-le pedi.

-Axel sigues ahí?-me preguntó Jude desde el otro lado.

-Eh, si…..

-Joven por favor.-me repitio la azafata. Me quede callado un momento.

-Jude, lo siento tengo que colgar. Oye, dile a Nelly que lo siento.-le pedí con tristeza.-Dile que espero que me perdone algún día…. Y dile que la quiero…muchisimo.-en ese momento note como mi voz se quebraba por momentos.- Adiós, Jude.

-A…adios Axel.-se despidió el segundo antes de yo colgar el teléfono.

Finalmente me relaje, a medias, y me senté a esperar mi llegada a Alemania.

**Nelly.**

Las pesadillas me atormentaban. Pesadillas en las que caía a un gran agujero y en las que se hacían presentes mis peores temores: la soledad, el desengaño, la duda.

Eran las 11 de la noche, cuando se me ocurrió levantarme de la cama e ir a por algo de comer, porque la verdad, tenía bastante hambre. Pero me pesaba demasiado el cuerpo, como para ir hasta abajo y luego volver a subir (Que vaga xD) así que me quedé en la cama. Creo que en resumidas cuentas, estaba depresiva. Pero tenía mis motivos para estarlo.

Al día siguiente, le conté lo ocurrido a mi padre y viendo en el estado en el que estaba, dejó que me quedara en casa.

Esta vez si me atreví a bajar a desayunar. Me puse un pijama de mangas largas, una bata azul, me recogí el pelo en un moño y luego bajé a la cocina.

Abrí la nevera y saqué un paquetito de comida china que sobró el otro día. Lo calenté y me lo comí en el salón. Sé que es un desayuno extraño, pero es que no me apetecía preparar nada.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, miré el reloj que había junto a la tele. Eran las 13:30, todavía quedaba un rato para que apareciesen Byron y mi padre.

Puse un disco con mis canciones favoritas. Cuando puse la 3ª canción, You raise me up de Lena Park.(ponedla en Youtube es preciosa xD), mi mirada se desvió hacia un pequeño armarito, donde guardábamos los álbumes de fotos. Lo abrí y saqué un álbum de color rosa y verde, en el que había una etiqueta en el lateral que ponía '_Fotos de Nelly_'. Me tumbé en el sofá y me puse a ver las fotos.

Había fotos con mi familia. Fotos en las que aparecíamos Silvia, Celia y yo. También foto con todos los del equipo, todos vestido con la equipación. Aun que la mayor parte del álbum estaba lleno de fotos de Axel y mias.

Había fotos de los dos en la playa, en un parque, en casa viendo una peli…, fotos que yo lo hice a él sin que se diera cuenta… . La última foto éramos Axel y yo dándonos un beso. Al ver esa foto varias lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas hasta mejor un poco el reposa cabezas del sofá.

Odiaba torturarme a mi misma. Y viendo esas imágenes lo estaba haciendo.

Cerré el álbum y lo lancé con fuerza contra la pared mas cercana. En ese momento me importaba más bien poco si me lo habia cargado o no. Mi llanto aumentó de intensidad. Estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me quedé tumbada en el sofá, mientras escuchaba como las canciones iban pasando, de la misma manera en la que también iban pasando mis esperanzas de que esto solo fuera un desagradable sueño.

**Continuara…..**

**Holaa! Perdon por la tardanza de verdad, pero esque no he tenido mucho tiempo con los estudios .Y sigo sin tenerlo pero bueno. Ajjaajja. **

**Hasta pronto. (LL)**


	5. Alguien nuevo y el Descontrol

**Capitulo 5**

**Axel:**

Durante el vuelo conseguí dormir un poco, aun que la mayor parte de los sueños eran con ella.

El avión ya estaba aterrizando cuando desperté. En el aeropuerto ya estaban mis tios esperandome.

-¡Axel!-me llamó mi tía saludandome desde lejos. Mi tia siempre tan alegre... Ella es una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y liso, de ojos azules como el color del mar.

-Hola.-les salude a los dos.

-Que alegría me da verte, cariño.-me dijo ella abrazandome.-¡Estas enorme...normal, con 16 años ya!-agregó.

-¿Qué tal va todo, Axel?-me preguntó mi tio en modo de saludo. Él es un hombre muy parecido a mi padre, solo que el tenia el color de piel un poco mas claro, no llevaba gafas, ni ese bigote que llevaba mi padre.

-Bueno...bien.-respondí.

-Me alegro.

-Bueno que,¿nos vamos a casa? Tus primos estan locos por verte.-comentó mi tia.

-Por mí bien. Yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

-¡Muy bien! Pues entonces en marcha.-exclamó mi tio con una gran sonrisa.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la que sería mi nueva casa.

La casa de mis tios era más o menos igual de grando que la de Nelly.

Cuando entramos se escuchaba un pequeño alboroto en el piso de arriba.

-¡Chicos ya estamos aqui! Os traemos un sorpresita...-gritó mi tio.

-¡AXEL!-oí gritar a mis primos, Shannon(13 años) y Leo(16 años, vamos igual que Axel)

-Hola chicos.-les salude muy contento, dandoles un abrazo.-¿Cómo estais?

-Genial.-respondieron al unísono.

-¿Dónde esta la renacuaja de María(7 años)( se llama como yo xD)

-¡Primo Axel!-gritó Maria desde las escaleras, lanzandose, momento/segundos después, sobre mi. No sé como lo hizo, pero la muy enana me tiró al suelo.

-¡Hola bichito!-le di un fuerte abrazo, aún en el suelo.-Joe, cada vez tienes más fuerza. Prometes como luchadora profesional.-dije levantándome con Maria en brazos. Ella se rio y seguido esto me volvió a abrazar.

-Te he hechado de menos, primito.-María me recordaba mucho a mi hermanita Julia, salvo que María es más pequeña.

Mis primos ser parecen mucho entre si. Shannon tiene el pelo corto y de color castaño muy claro, con los ojos marrones. Leo era rubio con el pelo largo, siempre recogido en una coleta(se parece a Byron :S ) y ojos marrones. Y María es pelirroja, ya que mi abuelo era pelirrojo, y con los ojos iguales que sus hermanos.

-Yo tambien a ti, pequeña.

-Chicos, enseñadle a Axel su habitación.-dijo mi tia.

Subimos los 4 las escaleras y llegamo a una habitacion junto a la de Leo.

Cuando entramos, dejé las maletas encima de la cama, y me puse a deshacerlas.

En la primera maleta... estaba la foto...que tanto me gustaba de Nelly. La saqué y la puse encima del escritorio.

-¿Esta es Nelly?-me preguntó Leo cogiendo la foto.

-Si.-yo le habia mucho a Leo sobre ella.

-¿Cómo te va con ella?- esa pregunta me tocó la fibra sensible, la verdad.

-Bue...bueno,-los tres me miraban muy atentos y eso... me inquietaba.-Bueno antes nos iba muy bien, pero ahora... no sé.-hice una pausa.-Yo estoy en Alemania y ella en Japón.

Hubo un gran silencio durante un rato, el que yo aproveche para ir sacando mi ropa.

-Es muy guapa.-dijo María al ver la foto.

-Si... si que los es.- volvimos a hacer silencio.

-¡Bueno vamos a yudarte a arreglar todas tus cosas!-exclamó Shannon.

Nos pusimos a recojerlo todo. Y después estubimos toda la tarde hablando de nuestras cosas. Mis tios me dijeron que al día siguiente tendría que ir al colegio. Uf... que putaba... pero bueno, no podía negarme.

**Nelly: **

Mi padre me dijo que sentía mucho lo sucedido con Axel, pero que no podía seguir faltando a la escuela y que hoy tendria que enseñarle el Instituto a un chico nuevo. Yo no me sentia muy amable ni positiva como para realizar esa ''misión'' pero bueno...tenia que hacerlo.

Fui al Instituto en coche, como solia hacerlo. Cuando llegué, noté que casi todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Es decir, que ya todos sabian lo que había pasado.¡Las noticias vuelan! Me apresuré en entrar dentre, pero en la entrada del edificio habia un pequeñe grupito, que yo conocía muy bien, y que me impedia el paso.

-¡Eh, al final has venido pelirroja!-exclamo mi hermano Byron, despositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Si, no me ha quedado otra...

-Nelly...¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Silvia.

-Si...yo...-hice un pausa y suspiré.-...me tnego que ir.-comencé a andar mientras mis amigos me permitian en paso. Fuí directamente al despacho de mi padre.

-Hola papa.-saludé al entrar en la estancia.

-Hola hija. ¿Que tal estas?-todo el mundo me preguntó eso miles de veces.

-Bien.-respondí sin ganas.

-Me alegro. Nelly dentro de 5 minutos, aproximadamente, llegará el chico nuevo. Debes enseñarle el Instituto, explicarle las normas, etc...

-Vale.¿Cómo se llama?

-Héctor Helio(Rococo). Será mejor que vallas a esperarlo a la puerta.-me dijo.

-De acuerdo. Luego nos vemos papa.

Cuando salí de allí noté como mi animo iba decayendo cada vez más. Si no era suficiente con lo que tenia encima, ahora tendría que hacer de niñera de un tio que no conozco.

En la entrada del Instituto habia un coche aparcado, supuse que seria el de aquel chico. Y efectivamente, lo era, ya que vi a un chaval mas o menos de mi edad salir de el.

-Hola. Soy Nelly Raimon. Bienvenido al Instituto Raimon.-salude tendiendole la mano. Odio el tono de voz que me salió en ese momento, lo notaba bastante falso.

-Encantado, yo soy Héctor.

-Bueno, ven con migo que te voy a enseñar el Instituto.-y dicho esto nos metimos destro del colegio.

Mientras le enseñaba las distintas instalaciones, intentaba controlar ese impulso interios que hacia que tubiese el deseo incontrolable de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Pero muy a mi pesar tube que aguantarme.¡Que mierda! Lo llevé hasta la puerta de su clase, que casualmente era la misma que la mia.

-Esta es tu clase. Ahora te presentare a los demas y ...bueno podrás empezar las clases desde ya.

-Esta bién.-no se si era mi senación pero ese chico no me quitaba los ojos del encima. Pero bueno decidí no darle importancia.

-Profesor, vengo a presentaros al chico nuevo.-le dije al nuestro tuto cuando entre en la clase.

-Ah. Bueno, pues, adelante.-me dijo, dándome paso.

-Chicos, quiero presentaros a Héctor Helio. Es nuevo en la cuidad y su primer año con nosotros. Espero que le deis una calida bienvenida.-madre mia...que vesgüenza me estaba dando a mi misma.- Bueno, yo me teno que ir a ayudar a mi padre con unos papeles. Luego volvere, para ver como le va a Héctor.

-Gracias señorita Raimon.-dijo el tutor.

Yo asentí y salí del aula. Claramente no iba a ir a ayudar a mi padre, pero pasaba, literalmente, de entrar en clase.

Fui hacia el baño más cercano. Y me encerré en uno de los WC(jajajjaja) individuales que había. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me senté en el suelo. Me abracé las piernas en enterré mi cara en ellas.

Era muy extraño la sensación que tenía en mi interior, era un mezcla de soledad, tristeza y desesperación. No sé... Notaba como algo se descontrolaba dentro de mí...especialmente en mi mente...no podía dejar de pensar en Axel y en lo que yo misma estaba sintiendo, que antes de que me diera cuenta, la puerta del WC salió volando.(eso lo hizo con los poderes que tiene)

Mi cara mostraba horro y a la vez asombro.

Claramente, me estaba pasando algo...fuera de lo normal en mí.

**Continuara...**

**Holaa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo lo se, no matadme plis!**

**Por si alguien no lo ha descubierto, los nombres de los primos de Axel, no tres protagonistas de la serie Umineko no naku koro ni(Cuando las gaviotas lloren)ajajaj**

**Hasta la proximaa! Un besoote! 3**


	6. Intentandolo

**Capitulo 6.**

**Axel:**

La primera noche que pasé en Alemania no fue tan mala como yo pensaba. No dormí una mierda, hacia un frio del carajo y encima al día siguiente tendría que empezar las clases en un Instituto nuevo. A empezar de cero, otra vez. Pero lo que más me desconcertó en mi intento de pegar ojo, fue una leve vocecilla que me decía que algo no iba bien... que algo le estaba pasando a Nelly... pero supongo que sería producto de mi absurda y deprimida imaginación.

En fin, me vestí lo más rápido posible y me dispuse a salir del cuarto, cuando me acordé de ''aquella'' foto que estaba encima del escritorio. La cogí y estuve observándola un buen rato. '' ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? '' Eso era lo que me preguntaba en ese momento. Seguramente todavía estaría durmiendo, con esa preciosa cascada de sangre (el pelo xD), que tanto me gusta, cubriendo toda su almohada.

Escuché a Leo gritarme que íbamos a llegar tarde, así que dejé la foto en su sitio y me fui.

Salimos con rapidez de la casa y mi tío nos llevo a todos en coche hasta el colegio.

Cuando llegamos, me fijé en que era bastante grande, mucho más de lo que yo me había imaginado, pero para mí el Raimon siempre seria especial.

Estaba algo nervioso, pero supongo que eso es lo normal. La verdad, no me asustaba empezar otra vida, en otro lugar y en otro colegio. Lo que realmente me asustaba era olvidar todo lo anterior. Mi antigua casa, mis antiguos amigos… mi antiguo yo. Sabía que realmente ya nada sería lo mismo. Pero sobretodo con Nelly. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría todo esto, no sabía si ella y yo seguíamos siendo ''algo'', ni siquiera sabía si ella me odiaba o no, aunque lo más probable es que sí… Y la verdad es que estar con todas esas dudas, me mataba.

Bueno… mis primos y yo salimos del coche y entramos en el gran edificio. Estaba bastante perdido, no tenía ni idea de adonde tenía que ir. Yo iba siguiendo a Shannon, ya que ella me dijo que estábamos en la misma clase.

Llegamos a la clase y cuando entré, muchas miradas se posaron en mí…. Ya me había acostumbrado, a medias, a que eso pasara. Aunque cuando entré al Raimon, la gente no me miraba de manera tan exagerada… pero bueno… hay gente para todo.

Al poco rato de llegar yo, la profesora entró en la clase con paso ligero.

-¡Chicos, a vuestros sitios!- esperó a que todos estuviesen callados y sentado, para acercarse a mí y presentarme.- Chicos, hoy ha venido nuestro nuevo compañero de clase. Este es Axel Blaze, viene de Japón. Aunque que ya lo conocéis por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de su país.- en ese momento todos y todas se pusieron a murmuras cosas tales como: '' ¡Es Axel Blaze, que fuerte!'' o ''Que guapo es'' o ''¿Tendrá novia?'' …Extrañamente casi todos los comentarios provenían de las chicas, pero mejor no darle importancia.

-Hola, encantado.- me presenté intentando no parecer muy falso.

-Bueno Axel, siéntate en cualquier sitio libre que quieras e intenta coger el ritmo de la clase.- me dijo la profesora amablemente. Me senté en un sitio medianamente apartado, pero aun seguía escuchado toda clase de murmuro:

''Creo que si tiene novia. Esa pelirroja de su equipo, se dieron un beso en la final del Fútbol Frontier de su país…'', ''Que suerte tiene la muy… guara''…. Bueno, creo que ese comentario sobraba, porque aunque fuesen movidos por unos celos absurdos y completamente innecesarios, no me gustaba ni un pelo que hablasen así de Nelly.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba. La profesora me dio el horario y me dijo que si quería me podría apuntar al club de fútbol. Bueno, aunque no me pareció muy buena idea, necesitaba entretenerme con algo. Así que decidí ir a echar un vistazo.

Pero estaba bastante perdido, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban las aulas. Así que, bueno, lo mejor era que le preguntase a alguien. Me acerque a una chica rubia, creo que de mi edad, que iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

-Hola.- la salude.

-H…hola.- me respondió, algo nerviosa, al verme.

-Perdona, es que soy nuevo y no tengo ni idea de donde está el gimnasio.

-Eh… claro… esta en el edificio conjunto a este.- me indicó.

-Muchas gracias.- ya estaba saliendo cuando la chica me gritó:

-¡Eh! Me llamo Eva.- me giré y le respondí.

-Axel, encantado.- justo después salí del edificio y me encaminé hacia el gimnasio.

Me quedé algo sorprendido cuando entré en el edificio del gimnasio. Justo al lado, en la parte de fuera, había una enorme pista de fútbol. Genial. Y dentro una gran piscina olímpica donde vi a varias personas entrenándose… Me senté un rato en un banco que había cerca de la piscina, mientras que mis pensamientos y recuerdos inundaran mi mente.

**Flash Back**

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando Axel y Nelly salieron del entrenamiento. Mientras charlaban sobre cómo les había ido el entrenamiento, iban cogidos de la mano y se encaminaban hacia la casa de la pelirroja. De repente pasaron junto a la piscina pública y a Nelly se le ocurrió algo.

-Axel mira.-el chico dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que le indicó su novia.-¿Te apetece darte un bañito?-le sonrió de forma picarona.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que nos colemos? ¿Tú? La señorita Raimon que acata las normas a rajatabla.-dijo el chico divertido, pero a la vez sorprendido.

-Sí, porque no. De vez en cuando me gusta saltarme las normas.- le sonrió.- ¡Vamos!-le agarro con fuerza la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Nelly miro a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie y seguido esto, abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron en la piscina y la observaron por un momento.

-Venga, vamos a bañarnos.-exclamó Nelly animada, mientras se quitaba la ropa, para quedarse en ropa interior.

Axel la miro algo sonrojado, pero a esas alturas, ya no se le hacía extraño verla desnuda, así que él hizo lo mismo.

-A la de 3. 1…2… ¡Y 3! .-gritó Nelly corriendo hacia la piscina con Axel cogido de la mano.

Los dos gritaron de emoción y adrenalina al caer al agua. Se quedaron sumergidos en el agua y se fundieron en un romántico y apasionado beso. Por la falta de ''bendito'' oxigeno, se separaron y sacaron las cabezas del agua. Axel cogió a Nelly de la cintura y la acerco a él recortando cualquier espacio posible entre ellos. Se quedó contemplándola con fascinación unos instantes.

-Eres perfecta… Te quiero pelirroja.- le susurró dándole un delicado beso en el cuello que hizo estremecer a la chica.

-Yo sí que te quiero delantero de fuego.-le respondió abrazándose aún más a él. Volvieron a unir sus labios y esa noche se unieron de la manera más intima que conoce el ser humano, demostrándose todo el amor que se procesaban en uno por el otro.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tenía la necesidad de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, si no quería volverme loco. Mire el reloj y vi que llegaba tarde a la siguiente clase, así que me levante y salí de allí con un ritmo algo ralentizado… estaba demasiado cansado para ir más rápido… para cualquiera de los casos.

**Nelly:**

Me estaba empezando a cansar de que la gente del instituto me mirase y cuchichease sobre mí constantemente. Vale que el chico del que estaba enamorada me acabara de dejar, que estuviera hecha una mierda y que iba de mal en peor, pero no necesitaba que la gente me lo recordara a cada segundo.

En fin….

Solo faltaban unas 17 horas para el partido de semifinal del mundial contra el equipo de Argentina. (no sé realmente contra quien jugaban en la serie así que me lo invento xD).

Todos habíamos llegado ya a la rivera, ya que nuestro entrenador nos dijo que teníamos que hacer el último entrenamiento antes del partido.

-Chicos, como ya sabéis.- hizo una leve pausa para suspirar.- Axel ha dejado el equipo y el país.- se oyeron varios gemidos y quejidos de tristeza y constantes suspiros que provenían de mis compañeros.- Pero tenemos que seguir adelante con el partido. Sacaremos a otro más al campo y Nelly sustituirá el lugar de Axel.-me sorprendí al oír eso.

-Pero entrenador, yo ya soy delantera. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme en el lugar de Axel?

-Necesitamos cubrir con exactitud su posición. El equipo contrario cuenta con que la posición de Axel estará ocupada por un jugador que les hará imposible pasar por ahí. Tú eres una de las pocas que está a su mismo nivel. Así que, ya sabes, debes dar lo mejor de ti.

-De acuerdo.- respondí secamente.

Aunque todos tenían el ánimo por los suelos, se pusieron a entrenar intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. Intenté imitarlos lo mejor posible, porque por muy difícil que me estuviese resultando la partida de Axel, tenía que esforzarme en esto, no solo por mí… si no por mis amigos

**Continuara…. **

**Holaa de nuevo personajillos y personajillas! Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto, pero esque 4º de la ESO implica estudiar mucho ajaj Intentare subir el proximo un poco antes!  
>Besitos! 3<strong>


	7. Nota Autora

_**Nota de autora- Disculpas.**_

Chicos siento comunicaros de que dejare esta historia temporal o indefinidamente por falta de inspiración. Tengo otras historias de un juego en mente y me gustaria desarrollarla, pero ahora mismo esta no se muy bien como seguirla. Prometo que terminare la historia, odio dejar las cosas a medias, pero ahora mismo no. Perdonadme y no os enfadeis con migo pliss!

Hasta la proxima. (LLL)


End file.
